Elena Validus
Elena Validus is the daughter of Ex-Plumber, Victor Validus. She is major player in the live-action movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm. According to the movie, she hung out with Ben & Gwen. During this time she & Ben became close, Ben helped her join the school soccer team, speaking up for her when the other players wouldn't let her join. She eventually became the team's MVP. According to Gwen, she was Ben's first major crush, but she was force to leave Bellwood after her father was caught stealing alien tech from the Plumbers (Max never told Ben or Gwen why Elena & her father moved away). She eventually discovers her father had been taken over by the Hive Queen & seeks help from Ben & the Plumbers. She sets up an illegal alien tech deal, in the hope that the Plumbers would catch her so she could warn them about the alien chips (inert members of the Hive). An undercover Kevin, acts as the buyer along with Gwen & Ben. Elena reveals herself to Ben & Gwen, who are stunned by her sudden reappearence. They are then attacked by Victor Validus/Hive Queen who actives the inert alien chip. Ben defeats the alien chips as Big Chill, and Validus escapes. Afterwards Ben, Gwen, & Kevin talk about what has just happened. Though Ben trusts Elena, Gwen & Kevin don't (believeing she set them up). Elena secretly follows them to Max's Plumber HQ. At Max's Headquarters, she detected sneaking inside of Max's office & caught. She tries to explain herself, but Max tells Ben & the others they can't trust her. Her plea for help rejected, she is lead out by Kevin. Riding her motorbike, she is stop by Ben (riding Max's motorcycle) who decides to help her find her father, against Max's orders. They head to her fathers secret lab to search for clues, but are attacked by humans enslaved by the Hive. They barely escape, as Elena crashes her bike, and is forced to ditch it. She climbs onto Max's bike with Ben & the two of them flee. They are on the way to the warehouse of a shipping company (called "Ship-It") her father was using, when they encounter Kevin & Gwen being chased by swarm of alien chip. Ben saves Gwen & Kevin (destorying Kevin's car in the process). Elena shows them some of the alien chips they found at her fathers' lab, & they all head back to HQ to study them. They are confronted by Max who angered by Elena presence. Ben, Gwen, & Kevin show him the active chips, and realizing Validus may have been right along allows Elena to help them. Ben later discovers one of the chips is missing & is attacked by an enslaved Max. Max is subdued by Kevin but later escapes. Elena & the others locate where the alien chips are being produced, Ship-It's main destribution hub. Elena, Ben, Gwen, & Kevin sneek into the main warehouse, where they discover Validus hooked up to a machine. They see Validus producing the chips from his body, revealing to everyone that he is the Hive Queen. Gwen & Kevin confront, Elena who reveals she knew it all along, but didn't tell them because she was afraid she wouldn't be believed (just like how the Plumbers didn't believe her father). Gwen & Kevin believe sacrificing Victor is the only way to stop the Hive & save the world. Elena pleads with Ben to save her father. Ben tells them he will use the Omnitrix to transform into a member of the Hive (having realized that the Omnitrix had been scanning the Hive chips earlier). He uses the Omnitrix to transform into the alien hero, NanoMech. As Nanomech, he travels into Validus' body & defeats the Queen, freeing him from its control. Elena hugs Ben & thanks him for sparing her father's life. As they are leaving to return home she says she plans on joining the Plumbers, and gets into an silly argument with Gwen. Abilites Unlike other Plumber's Kids, Elena is completely human. Despite not having any special powers she is a capable fighter and a exceptional martial artist (skilled in both armed & unarmed combat). According to Ben she is also great athlete, becoming their school Soccer team's "Most Valuable Player". It could be assumed she was trained by her father before he became host to the Queen. Trivia * She appears to be slightly Xenophobic, possibly due to her jealousy of human's of alien descent & their special powers (like Gwen & Kevin). When introducing herself to Kevin she explained she was human & wasn't a freak like them (refering to Kevin & Gwen). * She appears to have something of a friendly rivalry with Gwen, similar to the current rivalry between Ben & Kevin. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Plumbers Category:Rogue/Renegade Plumbers Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers